


Shut The Fuck Up

by moonlightatday



Series: GBG/BBS One Shots [2]
Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Themes, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightatday/pseuds/moonlightatday
Summary: "Fuck! Fuck! Oh god! No! This is the end, isn't it? I'm going to die here, all alone on this mountain and they're never going to find me! They're going to use my body as a path marker, and, and-""Shut the fuck up."





	Shut The Fuck Up

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i posted this awhile ago but i decided to delete it. today i decided to post it again, so here she is! it's not the greatest but i hope you enjoy it anyway.

"Fuck! Fuck! Oh god! No! This is the end, isn't it? I'm going to die here, all alone on this mountain and they're never going to find me! They're going to use my body as a path marker, and, and-"

"Shut the fuck up."

John whipped around to see who the voice belonged to. He hadn't come here with anyone, and he didn't see anyone on the way up here. Along with that, he couldn't see anything through the heavy snow falling around him. Who the hell would be stupid enough to climb up this far? John was, I guess.

"Hello?" John called warily. What if a man lived up here and waited for people stupid enough to come up so high, just so he could kill them? What if he wanted to kill John? What if he kidnapped John and made him become his sex slave or... something like that?

"Why the fuck are you up here, kid?" The voice asked, "Shouldn't you be home? It's not safe for a pretty thing like yourself up here." John blushed at the compliment before his mind raced back to the issue at hand.

"Do you live up here or something? Oh god, I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me, I'm so fucking-" John rambled before he was cut off by someone shushing him.

"Hey kid, don't be nervous. I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Cam, and I live up here. I would ask you to dinner first, but since it's fucking cold I'm going to invite you back to my place. What's your name?" Cam asked.

"I-uh- my name is John," John stuttered out as he saw Cam appear in front of him. As soon as John laid his eyes on the man in front of him, he nearly drooled. Holy  _ fuck _ , was he attractive. If we're being completely honest here, John would've let Cam take him as soon as they got back to his place. Cam smiled and held out his hand for John to take. John gladly grabbed it and let Cam lead him.

"I'll save the getting to know you for when we get to my place, that sound good to you?" Cam asked, showing him the way to his home. It got lonely up there, he had to admit. Living alone really got to him after a while of it.

"Sounds like a plan," John grinned. He had only just met this man, and yet he felt so comfortable with him. I mean, his first words to him were  _ shut the fuck up _ , why was he trusting him so easily?

Of course, John couldn't resist. He swooned over every guy who showed him the basic bit of kindness. He was too loving for his own good. Every romantic partner, girl or boy, had always left him after they were done using him. All of his past relationships had ended in heartbreak, why would this one be different? Before he could ponder that any longer, Cam interrupted the peaceful silence.

"Hey love, we're here," Cam said, leading John in the door and shutting it quickly, John blushing wildly at the nickname. Cam grinned in a satisfactory way, happy that he had gotten to John.

"Shut up," John mumbled, looking down. When he finally looked up again, it was because Cam was tugging him towards the den, where a fire was lit and the couch looked  _ super  _ comfy. Cam had John sit on the couch before speaking up again.

"I have hot chocolate, would you like some?" Cam asked, giving John a look he couldn't recognize.

"No, I'm okay. I want to learn about you, if that's okay?" John replied, a bit too eager for his own liking. Cam nodded before sitting down next to John, perhaps a bit too close. John wasn't sure if that was intentional, but he certainly wasn't complaining.

"You want to play 20 questions to make this a bit more interesting?" Cam suggested, acting very confident.

"Why the hell not?" John replied, sounding kind of tired. Cam frowned before getting an idea. he leaned down to John's ear and whispered something into it.

"I'm gonna need you to keep your energy up through the whole game, darling. I can't be having you sleepy before I destroy you," Cam said lowly. John's entire face turned bright red, coughing before composing himself again.

"I-I-uh-howoldareyou?" John said quickly. Cam chuckled, proud of himself.

"24."

"i'm 23."

"Is that so?" Cam asked, slowly leaning closer to John. John gulped nervously, but he wasn't going to stop Cam. He was quite enjoying this, actually.

"Yeah..." John said, unsure of what to do in this situation. Given the chance, he would 100% let Cam ravish him. He wasn't known for his casual one-time hookups, but this man was the epitome of attractiveness, and he couldn't resist. John let Cam push him onto his back, quickly connecting their lips as John let out a soft moan. This drove Cam to absolute insanity, the kiss becoming more and more heated.

"Oh god, please, fuck," John moaned out as Cam started to kiss his neck.

"What do you want me to do to you?" Cam whispered into John's neck, causing the boy to shiver at the contact.

"Fuck me," John whined. Cam made quick haste to remove the clothes covering John's body. John frowned at him being almost completely naked and Cam having all his clothes on. Cam noticed his frown and was about to ask what was wrong before John spoke up.

"Take off your fucking clothes, you tease." Cam smiled and happily complied.

\--

John was not expecting to end up here tonight, but he doesn't regret it a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! go read my other stuff if you want.


End file.
